Jenny a fnaf Fanfic: prologue
by axrak100
Summary: Jenny goes to Freddy pizzeria little does she know a mystery awaits
1. Chapter 1

*Present* "Leave me alone" shouted Jenny as the man in the golden freddy costume approached her, he didn't stop "hush Lil baby don't say a word daddy's gonna buy you a mocking bird." The man sang... how would she escape this fate suddenly she remembered the knife she had found in her friend Abbies back. A tear rolled down her cheek as she flicked the blade her friends blood still smeared over the blade "You bastard you did this" Jenny SCREAMED, all that escaped the killers mouth was a soft giggle. That giggle reminded her of something, but what? "Are you so ignorant you don't even know the death of your friend that you caused my sweet angel of death?" The killers said laughing "Y-you sick prick what are you on about" Jenny said tears streaming down her face "You don't remember do you? Look at the knife it's got your name on it you killed your friend and you killed your brother not me I just drive you to do such a thing, now your the last child your cause of death... Suicide." Jenny gasped. She remembered now oh the joy she found in the screams of those idiots but... What had she become a-a monster that's what. "WHY" Jenny SCREAMED "crying won't save you know do it slit your wrists, your throat I don't care I just want to see that dazzling crimson.". What did she have to live for? He was right so she put the knife to her throat and...


	2. Jenny a fnaf fanfic: chapter 2

*3 months ago*

"Come on Jenny we're gonna be laaate" said Abigail. "Yes I'm coming don't be so pushy I know your exited but we're 13 don't ya think we're Lil bit old to go to Freddy Fazbears.". Her friend stared at her as if she was crazy "what are you on there's new animatronics." Jenny sighed her friend was always childish I want this I want that let's go here let's go there, Jenny was sick of it but they were best friends through thick and thin hot or cold... Little did they know they were going to experience if they were true friends. When they got inside they were smacked in the face by the intense arouma of pizza, and something else but what? "Quick let's get that table over there its next to the animatronics!"

"Fine but lemme get some pizza. " Abbies nodded and ran to the table pushing through the crowd." Ugh ye one large pepperoni plea-"Jenny paused there was that smell again she became nauseated and heard a soft giggle. "ma'am are you ok" the waiter said "guuuh" Abbies vomited everywhere then fainted. ".

Abbies awoke to machines whirring and the distorted crying of her parents, her vision was blurred. She could just make out Abbie and her parents on the other side of the bed were her own parents when her vision came two she managed to sutter out "w-where am I?"

Her parents looked at her teary eyed " Jenny you have... A brain tumour" Jenny teared up

"How did I get that" she said fully crying now.

"Well we're still running tests but as far as we can see you've been exposed to high amounts of radiation"

3 months later

Jenny had had the tumour cut out and was still recovering, on the worse side her mother had been murdered by a unidentified killer while out shopping and her father went into deep depression. Jenny also felt like she was being watched in the corner of her eye every day she saw a gold blur that resembled a bear. But the part she found worse was freddy pizzeria was closed down due to the lights giving off radiation. One day Abbie came over and told her about a gap in the wall of freddy pizzeria Jenny thought it would be fun to relive some old memories so she happily tagged along with her, when they got there something... Strange happened the animatronics were still there and even stranger they were standing and singing. They seemed too be dancing around a golden freddy costume "The fucks going on.?" asked Abbie, Jenny stood starstruck she began to move towards the golden freddy costume and began to twist the head Abbie didn't question but walked over to her... Jenny screamed to what she saw...


	3. Chapter 3

Jenny screamed at what she saw... Her mothers decomposing corpse inside the costume, her eyes were gouged out and maggots crawled throughout every hole in her face. Blood and mangled skin covered her hair and a knife stuck in her throat going in one end coming out the other "WHAT KIND OF SICK BASTARD WOULD DO THIS?" Jenny sobbed she turned around to see her friend fainted and the animatronics gone.

Jenny sat and sobbed for what seemed too be hours, she took the knife from her mothers neck and vowed the person who did this would suffer the same death.

When Jenny picked up the courage to leave and her friend had woken up they discovered the hole was patched up and the doors were sealed... They were trapped. "What are we going to do know?" said Abbie nervously "There's only one thing too do... Explore." said Jenny determined to find the sick fuck. They searched for hours going in circled and eventually decided too split up, "This seems like a bad idea." said Abbie "What other choice do we have? But no more questions get going now!"

Abbies pov

How could she I know she just saw her dead mother but leave me for dead why doesn't she, wait what was that "Hello" is that Jenn-

Jenny's pov

"Where am I why is there blood on my hands it's dark in here. Hey a torch *click*

"aghhhhh" screamed Jenny her friends body lay arms crossed with the wrighting above her head in blood "I am but your subconscious that broken part of your sanity the dark side of your mind please Jenny let me out I want to play." Jenny stood tears streaming down her face she moved her flashlight to the right... To see her little brothers corpse laying there as well written above him read "He followed you here he broke a rule punishment is vital eternal dambnation for the little one but look to the left.". Being very cautious Jenny moved her torch to the left and there hung her father a note was nailed into his chest it read "To whom who finds this I cannot live with my self for this was no accident this was no murder this was suicide. To my dearest Jenny join me.". the note ended there Jenny had hot tears streaming down her face now everyone she loved was dead now what did she have too live for?

Just as Jenny was about too hang herself she heard shouting "police can anyone hear me is anyone in there?" how did they know? No time to think

"I'm in here there are bodies everywhere! " Jenny shouted

3 months later

Jenny sat in a psychiatrists office," Now tell me Jenny what happened in the pizzeria" the man said

"Blood, Family dead I saw my mother with maggots eating her from the inside out do you know what that fucking feels like? To see everyone you love dead all my sanity melted away that day and whatever sick fucked did that, well they better fucking hide. " Jenny said fury infused in her voice. After her appointment she went to her foster Home and went to bed early, when she awoke she wasn't in her warm bed oh no she was in a place worse than that...


End file.
